Love and Betrayal
by Sylareen
Summary: Looker has always been in love with his childhood friend Drasna. But she moves to Sinnoh for her studies. Several years later, she falls in love with a mysterious young man, and Looker is ordered to investigate on the Team Galactic. Takes place during the event of Pokémon Platinum.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :** Hello everyone ! This is a story about Looker and Drasna, and other characters too. Well, we don't know much about Looker, so I had to invent some things, but everything is coherent with the story of the games, or so I hope. This first chapter is just a short introduction. Also, I'm french, so sorry if there's any mistake. If you see a mistake, you can tell me, in order to improve my english ^^

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Looker put his suitcase on the sofa, not bothering to open it now. Lumiose City… It had been such a long time. He took off his trench coat and sat on the chair behind his desk, sighing. A new mission for the elite of the International Police. He was always happy to work on a new case. After all, that's why he had become an International Police agent, to do the same work as his childhood hero, James Bonsly, the famous spy. And now he was back in Kalos, chasing after a mad scientist of Team Flare. How exciting ! Maybe he could write a book about his life ?

But there was another reason why he was here. Why he had volunteered for this mission. He took his wallet in his coat and opened it. Inside were some Pokédollars, the Looker tickets he sometimes used to contact informants, and two pictures. He looked at the first one with sadness and a nostalgic smile. He was on the picture, holding a dark blue Pokémon.

"Croagunk, another mission without you…" Looker whispered, touching the picture. "It's hard, but I continue for you, for us. Ah… I miss you…"

He sighed and looked at the second picture. It was the picture of a young dark haired woman, a lovely smile on her lips. The woman he loved, Drasna. He had heard that she had become a member of the Elite Four. That wasn't surprising, she had always been tough, despite her fragile and scatterbrained appearance. He smiled at the thought. That was for her that he had volunteered. To see her again. To confess his feelings for her, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Looker and Drasna were both originated from the same place, a small village lost in the mountains of Kalos. The two of them had always been close friends. Well, Looker would have preferred to be more than just a friend, but Drasna was always absorbed in the stories and legends about the legendary Pokémons of Time and Space that her grand-parents taught her. She was always in her own world, not really paying attention to boys. When Looker had confessed his love for her the first time, she was surprised. She had never thought of him as something else than a good friend, but they decided to give it a try.

But life had decided otherwise. Looker had to leave Kalos for his studies. He wanted to become a member of the International Police and couldn't stay in his small hometown, lost in the moutains. As for Drasna, she moved to Sinnoh to study History. They kept in touch with each other, but their teenager's love story didn't resist to the distance. So they returned to being just friends. They were always glad to see each other for the holydays though.

Looker had had several girlfriends, but nothing serious. He couldn't forget his childhood friend, and anyway, with his job it was hard to be in a serious relationship. He always had to leave and run all around the world, with the risk of being killed in a dangerous mission. It was the burden of being an elite inspector. Drasna was still single too, because she was too absorbed in her work to find time for a relationship. So Looker still had hopes that one day, they would be together again.

But one day, as he called Drasna to check on her, as he often did, he learnt the fateful news.

"I have a boyfriend now, isn't it wonderful ?" Drasna said on the phone, excited. Looker startled and almost let the phone fall from his hand. Oh no, a boyfriend… Drasna had a boyfriend… Looker felt all his hopes vanish as a great hole opened in his chest.

"Yes, wonderful," he lied, failing to hide the despair in his voice. Fortunately, Drasna was always a little absent-minded, so she didn't notice. "I'm so happy for you…"

"Why don't you come in Sinnoh one day ? You could meet him, and I'll be happy to see you."

"Oh hum… yes, why not," he agreed. If he couldn't be with Drasna, at least he had to meet her boyfriend and see if he was good enough for her. That was his duty as a friend, Looker thought.

So one month later, Looker and Croagunk arrived in Celestic Town, where Drasna had inherited her grand-parents' old house. Looker readjusted the collar of his trench coat, sighed, and knocked the door. When Drasna opened, she beamed and hugged him. Damn, why was her smile always so beautiful ? And her hair smelled so good. Looker blushed and patted her back affectionately.

"I'm so glad to see you !" she said, finally letting go of Looker. "And you too Croagunk," she added, bending to pat Croagunk's head.

"Gunk !" Croagunk croaked cheerfully.

"You seem to be well," Looker said awkwardly. Drasna was almost forty now, like him, but she was as beautiful as ever. Age didn't seem to reach her. Maybe that had something to do with the Pokémon of Time, Looker thought with a smile.

While Croagunk was going in the garden to play with Drasna's Altaria and a Sneasel which must belong to her boyfriend, Drasna led him inside, to the living room. A man was seated on the couch, but stood up as they entered the room. He had blue spiky hair and hard features. He was tall too, and something in his eyes was intimidating. But what hit Looker was how young he looked. He could be ten years younger than Drasna, maybe more. So that was her boyfriend ?

"Hello, I'm Cyrus," he introduced himself with a handshake. His tone was cold, and Looker couldn't find anything friendly in him. Nothing attractive too. He was sure young and muscled, but Looker couldn't see what had made Drasna fall in love with him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm… Looker. Drasna's childhood friend." For some reasons, he didn't want to tell his real name to this young man. That was stupid, but he couldn't help it. Drasna looked surprised that he was using his code name, but didn't say anything.

During the meal, Looker and Drasna chatted about everything, but Cyrus didn't take part in the conversations. He was so cold, how could a charming girl like Drasna love someone like him ? After the meal, they sat around the coffee table, Drasna nestling in Cyrus' arms. She seemed so happy, so radiant, Looker thought with disappointment. She was like a teenager again, maybe it was because Cyrus was so much younger than her. Cyrus however, didn't look so happy. He was just impassive and seemed emotionless. Suspicious… Looker decided to investigate.

"So, how did the two of you met ?" he asked, his face serious.

"Oh, we met exactly like in the movies," Drasna answered happily. "I fell on him in the Canalave Library. I mean, litteraly."

"You fell on him ? Why am I not surprised…" Looker said, shaking his head. That made Drasna laugh. Even Cyrus sketched a smile.

"You know Cynthia, don't you ?" Drasna asked. "Well, she had told me there was a new book about Dialga, so I was searching for it. Canalave Library is huge, I used to spend a lot of time there when I was studying, but that was long ago. Anyway, I used the ladder because the book was too high, and I fell… in Cyrus' arms ! And that was love at the first sight, wasn't it honey ?"

"Yes, it was," he said with a crooked smile. Drasna raised her head to kiss him. To kiss him ?! Time seemed to slow down as her lips, her soft and pink lips that Looker loved so much, approached Cyrus' rough lips and finally touched them. Eew ! Disgusting ! How could this Cyrus guy kiss his lovely Drasna ? That was unfair !

Looker coughed a little, and Drasna broke the kiss, blushing.

"So you also study History, Cyrus ?" he asked coldly.

"Oh no, I just have a personal curiosity for myths and legends. Especially the Lake Guardians of Sinnoh." His tone was even, Looker couldn't help but think he was hiding something. As a policeman, he had learnt to trust his instinct. But at least, he finally understood why Drasna was interested in the young man, if he liked old tales of legendary Pokémons.

"Okay… and what do you do for a living ?"

"Well, I recently graduated from Sunyshore University, now I work in the field of renewable energy." Again, these words sounded like a lie. Or at least an incomplete truth.

"He's too modest," Drasna laughed. "He obtained the best grade of his academic promotion ! And now he works at the Valley Windwork, near Floaroma Town !"

"Oh, impressive." Looker said flatly. "So you have a good situation ?"

"I think, yes. And may I ask what do you do for a living ?"

"Looker is…" Drasna began.

"Detective." Looker cut her. Why he didn't want Cyrus to know his name and his real job, he couldn't say exactly. He just had a bad feeling about the young man.

"Yea, detective." Drasna approved.

"Oh, that's interesting." Cyrus said, raising an eyebrow, seeming honest for the first time. Interesting ? Why ? So he really had something to hide ?

"Not that interesting," he lied. "Most of the time, I just have to deal with missing cats or cheating husbands…"

"Sure," Cyrus replied, staring intently at Looker. What was that dark look for, he wondered. Did this guy realise he was lying ?

"So, hum," Drasna said awkwardly, "who wants some coffee ?"

They spent the rest of the day talking about this and that. Looker thought he should talk to Drasna alone, tell her that she was making a mistake, that this man wasn't what he pretended to be. But he had no proof, apart from his instinct. And Drasna seemed so happy with him, how could he ruin her happiness ? Maybe he was just jealous, maybe his instinct was misguided. Cyrus seemed cold, but maybe he was just shy ? Yes, that must be that. Drasna was surely scatterbrained, but not naïve. If she loved Cyrus, then Looker had no right to doubt. So he held his tongue.

"Thanks for coming, Looker," Drasna said as he was leaving. "Come back whenever you want, you too Croagunk." Looker sighed and hugged her.

"Be careful," he whispered in her ear.

"Uh ?"

"I mean… Take care," he said, letting go of her. "I'll call you soon ! Come on Croagunk, let's go."

"Bye-bye !" Drasna said aloud as they were going, waving her hand.

When they were far enough, Looker took Croagunk in his arms and watched him in the eyes.

"So, you like this guy ?" he asked.

"Croag !" the Pokémon exclaimed, shaking his head in disapprobation.

"That's what I thought… There's something strange about this Cyrus, you saw it too, partner. But I couldn't tell Drasna. Don't you think ?" The Pokémon tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Erf, thanks for your help…"

He put Croagunk back on the floor and looked behind him, toward Celestic Town.

"Anyway, I think I'll do some research about this young man."


	3. Chapter 3

Looker kept his promise, and tried to find informations about Cyrus. He used the computer resources of the International Police HQ, but couldn't find anything suspicious. Apparently, Cyrus was born and had always lived in Sunyshore City, and had graduated in engineering from the Sunyshore University with the highest grades, exactly like Drasna had said. He was then hired in the Valley Windwork. Nothing to worry about.

Looker had to accept the truth, Cyrus was a normal guy. The bad feeling he had had when visiting Drasna must be just because of his jealousy. Yes, he actually _wanted_ Cyrus to be a bad guy, to be unfit to take care of his precious Drasna. Then he would rescue Drasna like in the old James Bonsly movies.

"Ohhh Looker, you saved my life !" she would say, taking refuge in his arms.

"Just doing my job ma'am," he would respond in a cool way.

"Do you feel this alchemy in the air ? Ohhh inspector, what's happening to us ? I feel so safe in your muscled arms. Oh I want to feel your body against mine." Then she would kiss him passionately, and then… then…

"Looker ! You're sleeping on your desk again !" a harsh voice cried. Looker woke up with a start. In front of him was a big old man with a white moustache. He looked more desperate than angry.

"Boss ? No no, I wasn't sleeping, I was… thinking… about criminals and stuff, you know ?"

"You have the shape of your tie printed on the cheek, and there's saliva all over your desk... Look, you were drooling on a testimony !"

"Oh no !" Looker shouted, trying to dry the document. "Sorry boss, I swear I only closed my eyes for one second."

"It's the third time this month Looker… You're almost forty, stop acting like a child ! I could fire you for that…"

"I know…" Looker answered with a sheepish look.

"Anyway, I'm forced to admit that you're efficient in the field. You're one of our elite inspector, you should act like it."

"Yes, thank you boss. I'll do my best !" he said, proud to be acknowledge as one of the best.

"Good, because there's a new case for you. You have heard about this… organization in Sinnoh, the Team Galactic ?"

"Hum, yes ?"

"Well, more and more people in Sinnoh claim to work for this Team Galactic, that's suspicious. I want you to investigate about it."

"Yes sir !" Looker agreed.

The following days, Looker did research about the Team Galactic. Apparently, it was a thriving organization in Sinnoh. It had several buildings and even television spots, inviting people to join them or to give them money. They seem to be working on physics and astronomy. A normal research institute, or so it seemed.

Some things were bugging Looker. How could a normal research institute become so popular ? Normal people were supposed to be bored by science, weren't they ? Sure, their promise to create a better world was appealing, but why so much people would join them ? And all the Team Galactic employees had to wear uniforms, even those who weren't scientists. Looker couldn't help but think about the Team Rocket.

Nooo, that was stupid. This Team Galactic was well known of everybody, nothing like the Team Rocket. They had published a lot of serious scientific articles, even though Looker couldn't understand them. They were even listed on the Sinnoh Stock Exchange. Looker downloaded the legal informations about the organization. They had a capital of 10 milliards of Pokédollars. Wow, impressive. Nothing like the Sylph Co. or the Devon Corporation, but the Team Galactic was definitively becoming important. The CEO was a young man named Saturn, and the head scientist was named Charon. Strange names, Looker thought, but maybe it was customary in Sinnoh.

Nothing to worry about. He really couldn't understand why the boss wanted him to investigate on this Team Galactic thing. It just looked like a lucky company.

One day, Drasna called to check on him.

"I'm fine, thanks," he said on the phone. "And you ? Still happy with this young man, what's his name again, Cryos ?"

"Cyrus," she laughed. "Well, things are working well for him, so he bought a villa near Sunyshore City. He asked me to come live there with him." What ?! Looker choked and let the phone fall on his desk. Then he coughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Err, is everything okay ?" Drasna worried. He took the phone back.

"Yea, yea, sorry," he said between two coughs. "So… are you going to accept ?"

"Hum… I'm not really ready to leave this old house yet. You know, I have a lot of memories here. Plus, this town is the perfect place for my studies of legendary Pokémons." Looker felt a wave of relief run across his body.

"So now, he's going to leave you." he said, failing to conceal the joy in his voice.

"No, you idiot," Drasna laughed. Despair. Looker wanted to cry. "He just said it wasn't a problem, and we'll continue to see each other the week-ends."

"So, you really love him…"

"Oh yes, he's a wonderful person you know." Even on the phone, Looker could almost see her smile, her oh so beautiful smile, and the cute dimples on her cheeks. How could he hate Cyrus when he made Drasna so happy ? He sighed.

"Well, I'm happy for you, really…" he said, his voice saying the contrary. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Hey, I'm supposed to come to Sinnoh for my work, maybe we could see each other ?"

"Oh goodness, that would be wonderful !" she answered. She seemed really enthusiast, Looker was pleased. "Why do you need to come ?"

"Hum, I can't really tell you on phone. I'll tell you when we meet."

After telling her good night – it was almost the night in Sinnoh – he called his superior.

"Boss, I'll need to go to Sinnoh. There's something strange about this Team Galactic thing, I want to sort it out."

"Ahhh, I knew a case like that would inspire you. That's the Looker I want to see ! You have carte blanche. Good luck, inspector Looker." Looker grinned with pride. How he liked that, when the boss said things like "carte blanche" ! Right now he really felt like a spy. Yea, he was one of the best, an elite of the International Police !

"Croagunk !" he cheerfully shouted, his energy renewed. "Prepare our suitcase, we're going to Sinnoh !"


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, Looker was in Sinnoh. He had rented a small chamber in a hotel in Jubilife City and was now waiting for Drasna in front of a café, Croagunk at his side. While he was waiting, he watched with curiosity the spots on the giant screen on the Jubilife TV's building. Adds for the Pokétch or new Devon Corp products, for the Veilstone Department Store, and even a trailer for a new movie with Sabrina, the former gym leader of Saffron City who had recently started a career in cinema. But something else caught his attention. A spot for the Team Galactic. A cute girl with red hair in a sort of spacesuit was talking. The background behind her was showing a movie of planets, stars and galaxies, accompanied with lounge music.

"The Team Galactic acts to create a better world," the red-haired girl was saying energetically. "Through science and technology, we'll offer a better future to people and Pokémons, we'll reach the stars ! To realise this dream, we need donations. Help us, be part of this fantastic projet, join the Team Galactic !"

Again, it didn't look like anything suspicious. Every research institute needed money, and most of them could continue to exist thanks to these donations. And those spacesuits, Looker thought they were quite ridiculous, but they had probably contributed to the success of the Team Galactic, especially with young people.

While he was thinking about all that, a serious look on his face, Drasna appeared at the corner of the street and was graciously walking toward him. She was impossible to miss in the crowd with her big dragon fangs around the neck. Accompanying her was a young and beautiful blond woman dressed in black. Looker immediately recognised Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh League. She came from Celestic Town, but was too young to have become friend with Drasna and Looker when they were young and spending their holidays at Drasna's grand-parents' house. Drasna had really befriended Cynthia when she had moved to Sinnoh to study, because Cynthia was also interested in old myths and legendary Pokémons. Looker had only seen her a few times, but the young woman was friendly.

"Looker, we're here !" Drasna called happily as they walked toward him. Of course, she knew that in a public area, she had to call him by his code name, Looker. His serious look disappeared as soon as he saw her, replaced by a huge grin.

"Hey girls, how are you ? Cynthia, it's been such a long time !" They kissed each other on the cheeks, and Croagunk jumped into Drasna's arms. They sat inside the café and ordered three coffees and a poffin for Croagunk.

"What's new Cynthia ? A lot of challengers to defeat these days ?" Looker asked.

"Oh no, it's calm for the moment… You know, there's not a lot of trainers who can beat Volkner, so nobody comes to the League…" the blond woman answered.

"I see, so you have a lot of free time. Isn't it too boring ?"

"Well, I use this free time to continue my study of mythology. I've taken an interest for the Solaceon ruins for the moment, I think I can discover something crucial there, about the origins of Pokémons. Maybe even the origins of the world."

"Ahhh, that's a perfect job, being a champion," Drasna sighed, caressing Croagunk's head. "You meet all kind of interesting people, and you still have enough time for your own studies. Plus, it's well paid, isn't it ?"

"I can't deny it !" Cynthia replied with a snort. "You should become a champion too Drasna, I'm sure you could do it !"

"Yes, you should !" Looker encouraged her. "Nobody knows the dragon type better than you !"

"Oh no, that's not true," Drasna answered, drinking a sip of coffee. "There are some people who know it better than me."

"Who ? Lance and Clair ? I know them well, that's true that they are specialists in this field, but I'm sure you could surpass them if you trained enough." Cynthia said.

"Maybe, but I don't have time to train, my studies take me too much time."

"At least, think about it. I'll talk to Lance, I'm sure he could convince you."

"Or you could enter the International Police !" Looker proposed with a smile. "That way we'd always be together ! Wouldn't it be wonderful ?"

"Oh yes," Drasna laughed. "But I don't think I would be a good police officer. I'm too scatterbrained…"

"Ahaha, true ! For this job, you need to be very observant. It's dangerous also, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Speaking about that, you came here for work, didn't you ?" she asked. Looker drank a sip of coffee before answering, his face serious.

"Yea. I'm here to investigate on the Team Galactic."

"The Team Galactic ?" Cynthia said, surprised.

"Hum ? You know something about them ?"

"No, not much…" she answered, thoughtful.

"Anyway, I don't think they're suspicious, but my boss wants me to investigate, so here I am," he continued. "What do you think of them, Drasna ?"

"Uh ? I don't know, they published some good articles about Dialga and Palkia, I used them for my researches. Apart from that, I don't know much about them, but they seem quite popular. Cyrus thinks they are clever."

"Oh really ?" Looker asked, this detail catching his attention. Suddenly, he found the Team Galactic quite suspicious.

"Yes, he says that their researches could really make the world a better place."

"Maybe… Anyway, if you hear anything suspicious about the Team Galactic, tell me."

"Okay !" she agreed.

At this moment, her old pokégear rang.

"Oh, excuse me," she said, and went out to answer it. When she came back after a short time, she said that she had to leave.

"It was Cyrus, wasn't it ?" Looker asked, frowning.

"No, it was Dawn, Professor Rowan's assistant, a nice girl. She said Prof. Rowan agreed to take me to Lake Verity, so I have to go. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you with the Team Galactic issue."

"Oh, it's ok, don't worry," he answered, slightly relieved. "I don't expect to find anything anyway. Well, good luck with your studies." He got up to hug her. Damn, her skin smelled good... He didn't want to release her, even though it wasn't very comfortable because of the dragon fangs. After a while, she patted his back, sign to let her go. "Take care," he finally said.

"Yes, you too, and see you soon. You want to come Cynthia ?"

"No thanks, but say hello to Prof. Rowan for me."

"I'll tell him ! Well, good bye !" She said, and left, waving her hand at them.

"She forgot to pay for her coffee," Cynthia noticed with an amused look.

"Scatterbrained…" Looker sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter, I didn't have the intention to let her pay anyway. You neither."

"Oh, you're a gentleman, that's too rare nowadays. But I could buy the whole building if I wanted, so I guess I can pay for a coffee."

"As you wish," he smiled. "Why didn't you go with Drasna ? I thought you'd be interested by the Lake gardians."

"I am. But I can go there by myself, though I'd have been happy to see Dawn." Cynthia answered, sketching a smile. "But there's something I have to tell you."

"Uh ?"

"The Team Galactic, I think you really should keep an eye on them."

"Really ? I thought you knew nothing about them," he answered, surprised.

"I said 'not much', and that's true. But I have heard that someone from this organization stole a Pokémon."

"What ?" Looker almost shouted. "Are you sure ?"

"No, but if it's true, you'd agree that it's quite suspicious."

"Indeed…" he thought about it. "Even if it's true, it may just be the act of a single person and has nothing to do with the organization."

"Maybe. I hope you're right. Anyway, I'll tell you if I hear something else."

"Okay, thank you."

Cynthia wished him good luck for his investigations, paid for her coffee and left. Looker was troubled by this conversation. Why would the Team Galactic steal Pokémons ? A simple research institute should have no interest in illegal activities. Or maybe they weren't what they pretended to be ?

When he went out of the café, the Team Galactic spot was playing again on the Jubilife TV's screen. He still couldn't find anything suspicious in the cute red-haired girl speech. Why would the Team Galactic act so publicly and steal Pokémons behind everyone's back ? That made no sense. Yet, he would investigate more seriously on them from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Since he was now in Sinnoh, Looker decided to investigate directly in the field. At night, he went in a bar known for being disreputable, in a dirty and creepy neighborhood. It was hard to believe that he was still in Jubilife City. The neighborhood was poor and dirty, and the bar smelled bad alcohol and drugs.

He immediately found what he was searching for. Two people, a man and a woman, obviously belonging to the Team Galactic, as indicated by their odd haircuts and their ridiculous spacesuits. They were drunk. Perfect, he thought. He sat at a table behind them, not to close, but close enough to hear them.

"And then… I told him – hic ! – I told him to give me his Bidoof, even though I – hic ! – don't care about Bidoof !" the man said.

"Ahahah, nobody likes Bidoof !" the woman laughed, and drank her booze directly from the bottle.

"Do you think the boss – hic ! – the boss will reward me ?" he asked.

"Sure, you'll – hic ! – you'll become a commander for stealing a fucking Bidoof…"

"That'd be awesome… I'd be closer to the boss, maybe I could – hic ! – finally understand why we do all this…"

"Ahaha don't make me laugh, idiot !" she said, hitting the table with her bottle. "Only a great – hic ! – a great man like the boss can understand !"

"Yea, you're right… the boss is so cool – hic ! – he's awesome… I'd like to be like him."

"We're so lucky to work for – hic ! – such a great spirit ! Plus, he's… he's – hic ! – he's sexy…" she said, blushing, and drank a sip of alcohol.

"Ehhh ! And me – hic ! – I'm not sexy ?"

"Pffff, compared to the boss you're as ugly as a Purugly !" she answered coldly, turning her head.

"You're mean… – hic !" he drank. "If I become a commander – hic ! – you'll agree to go out with me ?"

"Hum… maybe. But there's no – hic ! – no chance that you'll become a commander ! You're too stupid !"

"And if I insist, you'll go out with me now ?"

"You'll give me the Bidoof ?"

"Yes !" he cried happily.

"Well – hic ! – okay then !"

She grabbed his hand and together they staggered to the exit. They would probably find a dark alley and have sex behind the trash bins. Looker sighed. What he had heard had let him skeptical. The boss they were talking about, who was it ? They seemed to hold him in high regard. Was it the CEO of the Team Galactic, this young man named Saturn ? He doubted it. He had seen Saturn's picture on the website of the organization, he was quite slender and small, he looked more like a boy than a man. He doubted any woman would call him sexy, or any man would want to be like him. But who then ? That would have been so much easier if he had heard a name !

Anyway, the theft of Pokémons was confirmed. It was unlikely to be the same theft that Cynthia was talking about, so there must be several thefts. And they spoke about 'commanders'. Yes, that was certain, they were acting as a group. But what was this group ? Was it the Team Galactic, or a random criminal group of which some members happened to work for the Team Galactic ? He couldn't be sure yet.

The only thing he knew for sure was that a group of thieves was acting in the region. Discovering and arresting them was a job for the elite inspector ! Yes, now the serious work began !

Ten minutes after the departure of the two drunkards, he got up and left. Outside, he heard groans and moans coming from a dark alley. Just as he had predicted, he thought.

After he got back in his small hotel room and prepared himself a hot chocolate, he decided to look again for information on the web. Now that he knew what to look for, maybe he would be more successful.

Indeed, after spending a few hours digging on every site he could find, he arrived on an interesting forum. A password was necessary to enter the forum, but he could easily crack that with a program used by the police. Yes, there he was ! The forum was designed in a futuristic style, all in light gray. On the main page, the title of the forum was "For a new and better universe !". Yes, that was obviously the Team Galactic's secret forum !

First of all, Looker checked the members list. Hum, of course, they weren't stupid enough to register with their real names… The forum had five administrators, probably the leaders of the organization. Their pseudonyms were 'Commander Blue', 'Commander Red', 'Commander Purple', 'Commander Gray' and 'Boss'. All the other members had pseudonyms too.

He spent a lot of time reading the pages of the forum. Globally, he didn't see anything illegal. Of course, even if the forum was protected with a password, they wouldn't risk saying anything that could be discovered. But he learnt something interesting. The boss of the Team Galactic, the one the two drunkards have probably been talking about, he seemed to be considered almost like a living god. These people believed he could really create a new universe.

So after all, the Team Galactic was like a sect ? But why would a sect use a research institute as a cover ? Maybe they wanted to give credibility to their beliefs with scientific studies. That made sense. Now, what he had to find out was if this sect-like organization was dangerous or not. Well, considering the Pokémon thefts, the answer should be yes. But he couldn't find any proof on this forum. Apparently, they wrote nothing this important on the web. If he wanted a prof, he'll have to find it himself.

After a very short night, he went out with Croagunk and decided to discreetly follow a member of the Team Galactic, to see if he committed anything illegal.

"We have to be stealthy Croagunk, that's a dangerous work !" he said.

"Gunk !" the Pokémon agreed.

"You know how it works. I watch him, and you watch my back, right ?" The Pokémon nodded in agreement. Looker readjusted the collar of his trench coat and frowned. He was excited, this job was thrilling, but he kept his head cool. Now he was risking his life, and the life of his partner.

Hiding behind the buildings, he followed his target, silent as the magikarp, stealthy as the persian, quick as the staraptor. He was an elite inspector of the International Police on a secret mission. He was a spy without fear. He was the right arm of Justice, the protector of…

"Heyyy, what's this old man doing ?"

What ? Had he been spotted ? Croagunk pulled his coat, requesting his attention. He showed his partner the source of the voice. There were three children here, a girl and two boys. Looker sighed with relief. At least he hadn't been spotted by a Team Galactic member. Speaking about that, where was his target ? He turned back. Oh no, the target had disappeared ! What a shame ! What could he do now ?

"Hey sir, are you a spy or something ?" one of the boys asked, a blond teenager whose hair was spiky on both side. At these words, Looker startled.

"Whaaat ?! How did you know ? How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police ?!"

"The International Police ? What are you talking about ?! Anyway, I don't have time to listen to your stories old man, sorry. I'm in a hurry !" he said. He turned to his friends. "I have to go now. Bye Dawn. Lucas, I see you soon !" He blushed and ran away, his scarf flying behind him.

"I asked you a question, kids. How did you unmask me ?" Looker asked after the blond boy was gone.

"We didn't unmask you sir, we were only making conversation," the girl said. She had long dark hair and a white cap, and was wearing a red coat with a heavy white scarf.

"We just saw you hiding behind buildings and found it funny," the only boy left added. He also had dark hair, covered by a beret, and was wearing a blue jacket, and a white scarf too. Indeed, the weather was rather cold.

"Heh. You claim you were only making conversation, do you ? But I know better not to believe that !" Looker answered. "No, no, no ! You recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary. That's why you spoke to me, isn't it ? Your power of observation is fearsome ! Quite admirable ! Well, now that my cover has been blown, let me introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name… I can't tell you. I shall inform you only of my code name. My code name is Looker. Now, what are your names, kids ?"

"Lucas, sir. And the one who left was Barry." the boy said, skeptical.

"And I'm Dawn…" the girl said on the same tone.

"Dawn ? Dawn ! Aren't you by chance Professor Rowan's assistant ?" Looker asked, remembering Drasna telling this name.

"Yes, it's me. Do you know Prof. Rowan ?" she said, still skeptical.

"Not at all. But you know some friends of mine. Their names are Drasna and Cynthia."

"Ohh, you know Cynthia ?" Dawn replied, her tone suddenly happier. "I found you strange, but if you know Cynthia, I believe you."

"Who's Cynthia ?" Lucas asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Dawn told him. "If you become a strong trainer, you'll meet her."

"Listen to me, kids," Looker said. "If you're Cynthia's friends, I think I can trust you. Tell me, is the saying 'Don't be a thief !' familiar to you ?"

"Uh ? Don't be a thieve ? Of course," Lucas answered. "It's bad to be a thieve."

"Yes, that's correct. Taking what belongs to others is wrong," Looker continued. "Unfortunately, there are apparently people who don't heed these words. In Sinnoh, in fact, there are criminals stealing the Pokémons of others. I have, therefore, been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion." He paused and thought. No, he couldn't tell them about the Team Galactic yet. Only to be on their guard. "You are trainers, aren't you ? Open your eyes and be careful about thieves then. Also, I have a request. If you were to see me again, I ask that you don't speak to me, for I am on duty… Actually, yes, yes, you may speak to me. You must ! Not because I'm lonely, no, no ! You must inform me of bad guys ! You must inform me of any happenings !"

Lucas and Dawn were watching him with round eyes. Of course, they must be impressed to meet an elite of the International Police.

"Er, okay…" they agreed.

"Good ! I count on you, my friends ! Good bye then, until we meet again !"

"Yes, okay, good bye sir…" Lucas said, still troubled.

"Good bye sir, and if you see Cynthia, could you please tell her that I long to see her soon ?" Dawn asked, slightly blushing.

"No problem !" he answered, even though he wasn't sure when he would meet Cynthia again.

The two teenagers left and Looker was alone again. But his target was long gone.

"Ahhh Croagunk, what can we do now..." he sighed.

"Croag…"

"Yea, you're probably right… The only thing left to do now is going back to bed," he yawned. "Last night had been too short… But I least we've meet two interesting kids. I have the feeling that they will be useful. Yes, my policeman instinct tells me so."


	6. Chapter 6

"Quick Croagunk, we have to get there before something bad happens !" Looker shouted while running, even though Croagunk was faster than him.

"Croagunk !" the Pokémon replied angrily.

"Yea yea, I'm getting old, I know ! Wait, let's make a pause…" They stopped and Looker rested against a tree, panting. He wiped the sweat from his forehead while holding his right side with his left arm. Croagunk was hopping, pulling Looker's trench coat, impatient. "Oh come on, give me a break… I have a stitch…"

They were almost at Floaroma Town. Looker had got the information by one of his informants. Something was going to happen at the Valley Windworks, and the Team Galactic was involved. Wasting no more time, Looker ran to intercept them, but he wasn't used to running anymore. He had always been better in the field than behind a desk, but usually 'in the field' meant investigating quietly around some corpses, not running across the country like a Rapidash. He wasn't 20 years old anymore !

"Gunk, gunk !" Croagunk cried nervously. Looker sighed.

"Alright… I'm good. Let's go !" And they began running again.

Arriving at Floaroma Town, he didn't waste time admiring the wonderful flower fields but immediately caught the nearest citizen by the arm.

"Eh you ! Where is the Valley Windworks, quick !" he almost shouted.

"This… this way sir !" the young girl said, frightened. She indicated the East exit of the town.

"Thanks !" he replied, running again. He had to hurry, he was the only one who could stop the Team Galactic, or whoever it was, to commit crimes.

They were running on route 205, the Valley Windworks was in sight. But someone was coming in front of them. The comers were wearing the Team Galactic uniforms. Damn, was he too late ? Anyway, they were exiting the Valley Windworks, which means whatever they had done there was already done. The only thing to do know was not being seen. Being discovered now would be the worst scenario possible. He wouldn't be able to arrest them now, and they would know his face so he wouldn't be able to investigate on them anymore.

"This way Croagunk !" he whispered, and jumped behind the trees bordering the route. Fortunately, the comers weren't engaged in a conversation and didn't seem to have noticed them.

Indeed, these people were from the Team Galactic. Three of them were wearing the standard uniform. But there were also two others, whose uniforms were different. An old man with round little glasses and a receding hairline which he failed to hide had a laboratory coat over his gray spacesuit-like clothes, and a young woman with red hair and red eyes was wearing a uniform shaped like a short dress.

"That's the girl from the TV spot !" Looker thought, suddenly recognizing her. So she was involved in the criminal activities of the Team ? She seemed furious. She was stalking, hitting the ground with her heels and her fists were clenched.

"Hehehe, I wonder what the boss will think of your failure…" the old man said with a grin, rubbing his hands.

"Shut the hell up ! It wasn't a failure, you said it yourself, we've obtained enough power !" she answered, spitting the words.

"But losing to a brat… I didn't expect much of you anyway, but I didn't think you'd be so useless, hehehe." The old man seemed to enjoy nagging her.

"You could have given me a hand ! I don't know why the boss trust you this much, but to me you're the one who was useless !" she said, crossing her arms.

"We both had our missions, fighting wasn't mine," he replied, smiling widely. "My, my, what a hopeless girl you are… Fortunately the boss has me, the great genius, to compensate for your incompetence."

"You… If you say one more word, I kill you !" she shouted. "And if you dare talk about this to the boss, you're dead !"

"Sure, sure…"

"That brat… He's strong… I hadn't fought like that since a long time, surprisingly enough I enjoyed myself… But if he stands in the boss' way once more, he'll regret it, I swear !" This was the last thing Looker was able to hear before they were too far.

He waited one more minute hidden behind the trees, thinking. Apparently, someone had successfully stopped them, there at the Valley Windworks. But who ? And they have said that they had obtained enough power. But enough power for what ? What were they planning to do ? And the boss they were talking about, could it really be the young, boyish Saturn ?

Anyway, if he wanted to find out, he would have to find more clues. After making sure that the Team Galactic people were far away, he and Croagunk resumed their run to the Valley Windworks. As soon as they arrived in front of the building, a young boy came out. Looker recognized right away the red beret.

"Ah. It's you, Lucas !"

"Inspector ? What are you doing here ?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"I have heard that the Team Galactic appeared at this power plant. I have, therefore, come running ! But I just saw them running away."

"Yes, you're too late, sir… I've already defeated them."

"You have run them off, you say ? You're a trainer, but…" Looker scratched his head. So the brat they were talking about, it was the young Lucas ? His instinct had been right then, the boy was useful. "Did you discovered something about them ? Did you hear some names ?" Yes, the names were the most important.

"Yes sir, the red-haired girl is named Mars, and said she was one of the Team Galactic's four commanders. The other one's name is Charon."

"Charon, you say ? Of course…" Charon, the head scientist of Team Galactic. He must be a commander too, that was obvious. Why didn't he think about it earlier ? And this girl from TV, Mars, she was a commander… That was strange. Looker would have thought that for a mere TV spot, they would use a young hen who knew nothing about the activities of the Team. But it was true that this Mars girl had charisma. She could put it to good use via the TV propaganda. So, 'commander red' and 'commander gray' were discovered. Three of them left. That was a huge progress.

"They came to steal some power, didn't they ?" he continued. "Did they mention why ?"

"They said they want to create a new world, better than this one." Lucas said, thoughtful.

"Hum… Right, I already knew that. Very well ! You helped me well, young friend ! I shall go investigate inside !"

Without another word, he darted inside the building, followed by his Pokémon partner. The workers were still confused, recovering from the attack.

"Inspector Looker, International Police," he announced, showing his badge. "I'll have a few questions for you."

He spent some time listening to the workers' version of the facts. By doing this, he also checked that Lucas had told him the truth. And it seemed he had. Well, this boy definitely was reliable. He had just gained Looker's trust, and that was something !

"I'll need a list of the employees of the company," he said. "And also a list of the employees who were supposed to be here during the attack."

A worker provided him the wanted lists, and Looker quickly read them. Nothing suspicious. Wait… He had the strange feeling to have missed something… He read them again, paying better attention this time. That's it, a name was missing ! Cyrus was supposed to work here, wasn't he ? Looker clearly remembered Drasna mentioning it.

"Hum… Wasn't there supposed to be a young man working with you ? His name is Cyrus. I don't see him on the list." That had nothing to do with the investigation, but that was bugging him.

"Cyrus ? Oh yes, he used to work for us. He left two weeks ago."

"Hum, is that so ?" Looker thought. That was none of his business, but he couldn't approve of Drasna living with an unemployed man. Well, they didn't 'live' together yet… Looker shook his head. That had nothing to do with the current affair. He should concentrate on the important matter.

"Inspector ! You should see that !" a worker cried. Looker turned to see what the problem was. The man was staring at a computer's screen, troubled.

"What is it ?" he said, walking toward the computer.

"I don't know, some kind of message… All the screens are like this."

"Let me see…"

Indeed, all the screens were displaying the same message, written in white on a black background.

"_The bringer of wars… Your target is the energy of the power plant._"

"_The bringer of contentment… your target is the Pokémon statue of Eterna City._"

"_The bringer of aging… Your target is the Pokémon that sleeps on today._"

"_The dream energy, Team Galactic._"

Damn, an enigma… As if he had time to lose with that… What could it possibly mean ? The Pokémon that sleeps on today… surely Drasna or Cynthia had the answer ! He should try to call them. Anyway, the second line was clear enough : the Team Galactic's next target was Eterna City. That's where he should go !

"Thanks for your cooperation. I'll call the local police, they will take care of the rest."

When he went out of the building, a lot of information in his mind, he saw that Lucas was waiting for him.

"Still there, kid ? Well, what you have said, it was all true !"

"Of course it was true !" Lucas said, offended.

"You're young and you are a trainer, but I think you have what it takes to become a great policeman. Think about it, kid ! Oh, and meanwhile, be careful about the Team Galactic. You and the other kids."

"Yea, alright, I'll tell Barry."

"Very well ! Now I shall pursue the culprits ! I have received tips that the Team Galactic hideout is in Eterna City. And remember, boy, you shall inform me of any bad guys !"

"Roger. Good bye then, sir."

"Good bye Lucas ! Let's go Croagunk."

With his partner, Looker was gone again. Eterna City was on the other side of a huge forest. That would be easier to go back to Floaroma Town and find a mean of transport than going on foot.

When he was back at Floaroma Town's Pokémon Center, he called the police and told them to go immediately at the Valley Windworks. Then, he tried calling Drasna. Ahh, Drasna… At least, hearing her cheerful and beautiful voice would be a relief, after today's events. But she didn't answer… Was she busy studying, or making out with that good-for-nothing Cyrus ? The thought made his stomach ache.

He hadn't any choice but to call Cynthia then. At least she would answer, wouldn't she ? … Apparently no… What the hell, they were doing this on purpose or what ? Just when he needed them !

Well, he could try to call the young Dawn, maybe she would know what the two other girls were up to. Dawn, Dawn… He searched for her phone number on the PC of the Pokémon Center. There it was. He dialed it. One ring… Two rings… Come on, she couldn't be busy too ! Three rings… Ah ! She answered the phone.

"Hello, Dawn ?" he almost shouted, relieved to finally be able to join someone.

"Yes ?" she said, surprised. Her voice seemed a little annoyed. Looker heard weird noises, and Dawn giggled. "C'mon Cynthia, I'm on the phone !"

"Pfff I don't care ! Hang up, it can't be important…" Cynthia's voice. So she was there, after all.

"Dawn ?" Looker asked again.

"Yes ? Who is it ?"

"It's me, Looker ! You remember me ?"

"Ohh, Inspector ! Yes I remember."

"Looker ?" he heard Cynthia's voice say. "What does he want ? It can't be more important than…" A silence and then another round of giggles. What the hell were they doing… As if he had time to lose !

"I won't know if it's important if you don't shut up ! Ahhh stop it !" He heard laughs coming from their side, and a sound indicating that the phone had fallen on the ground.

"Seriously, girls !" Looker shouted, impatient.

"Yes, Inspector ? What can I do for you ?" Dawn asked, taking the phone back, breathing quickly.

"Could you please stop whatever the hell you're doing for two minutes ? It's important ! I need to talk to Cynthia, can you give her the phone ?"

"Yes, sir. Cynthia, it's for you." He heard the phone changing hands.

"Yea ?" Cynthia said, visibly annoyed.

"Cynthia, finally ! Am I interrupting something ?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yea…"

"Cynthia !" Dawn's voice cried, indignant, while Cynthia laughed.

"I mean, no no, you're not interrupting anything…" she added. So Cynthia was playing for the other team ? Not that Looker cared, but he wouldn't have thought that of the young champion of the League.

"Sorry, but it's really important… I tried to call Drasna, but she didn't answer. The Team Galactic have attacked the Valley Windworks !"

"What ?" Cynthia exclaimed, suddenly recovering her seriousness. "Are you kidding me ?"

"No, you were right to suspect them. They do steal Pokémons, but they plan something even worse. They attacked the power plant to obtain a great amount of energy."

"That's terrible ! Do you know what they intend to do ?" she seemed anxious.

"Not yet, but I'll find out, I found some clues. They're heading to Eterna City." he said.

"We must stop them ! Whatever they're planning, it can't be good !"

"Yes, I'll go there. But that's not why I called you. They left a message at the Valley Windworks, an enigma. I think you can help for a part."

"Go ahead." she said. Looker took his notes and read the line.

"_'__The bringer of aging… Your target is the Pokémon that sleeps on today._' Do you know what it can mean ?"

"The Pokémon that sleeps on today ? Hum…" she thought about it. "No, I don't really see, sorry… The way they talk about it, it could be a legendary Pokémon, I mean, because it's unique. Maybe one of the Lake gardians."

"Hum, okay, thank you. Well, I think we won't be able to find out with just that clue. I'll try to find something more consistent in Eterna City."

"Okay, tell me if you learn something new."

"No problem. Well, my apologies to you and Dawn. Have fun."

"Yea."

Looker hanged up. He had learnt nothing new, except the fact that Cynthia and Dawn were together, but that wasn't really interesting for the investigations. He wondered if Drasna knew, however. Yes, she must. After all, Cynthia and her were great friends.

Anyway, the next step was Eterna City. And now, he won't be late. The life of millions of people and Pokémon may depend on him. Once more, Looker was going to save the world !


	7. Chapter 7

"I told you, they attacked the Valley Windworks !" Looker shouted in the phone. "Isn't that suspicious enough ?!"

"Gunk !" Croagunk exclaimed, panicked, and caught Looker's arm.

"Ahhh !" Looker screamed and turned hard the steering wheel. The old truck roared and narrowly avoided a tree. Phoning while driving was always a bad idea, but Looker didn't have time to waste. And those idiots of the Sinnoh police didn't want to listen to him !

"Without a proof, I can't do anything," the captain said, stubborn.

"But some of your men went there, they saw that the power plant had been attacked !" Why did he have to deal with such a fool ?!

"Oh I know that, inspector. What I need is a proof that it's the Team Galactic itself who attacked the Valley Windworks. Without it, I'm afraid I can't do anything."

"Are you stupid ?! Didn't you read the reports ? There was a message written on the computers, signed by the Team Galactic ! Plus, there are many witnesses, all the Valley Windworks workers and a young boy named Lucas. And even me ! I'm an elite of the International Police, don't you think I'm reliable enough ?!" he shouted. Damn, why was the local police so incompetent ? He tried to calm down. "Listen, I'm heading to Eterna City. I plan on investing their building, I need a strikeforce !"

"The message could have been written by anyone, it's not a proof. And as a policeman, you know well that oral testimonies should not be trusted. I'm very sorry, inspector Looker, but I won't lend you a single man until you have indubitable proofs !" The captain hung up without waiting for an answer. What on earth was wrong with him ?! He wouldn't even start to investigate on the Team Galactic, let alone sending a strikeforce to help Looker. And Looker couldn't ask for help from the International Police, it would take days ! He was alone…

He frowned, his left hand clenched on the phone. He hadn't even realized he was driving way too fast.

"Croaa..." Croagunk moaned, looking at his partner with anxious eyes. Looker glanced at him, and his face softened. He sighted and slowed down the truck.

"We're alone in this, Croagunk. We'll have to change the plan… Any idea ?"

"Croa… gunk," the Pokémon said, thinking.

"We won't be able to stop the Team Galactic today. What we need is a proof… Hum… Looks like we're going to have to disguise ourselves !"

"Gunk !" Croagunk agreed, determined.

Looker parked the truck outside the city. Unfortunately, he didn't have a Team Galactic outfit, so he would have to find one. That wouldn't be a problem, though, he had a plan. Croagunk and him hid behind a tree, near the exit of the city, and waited.

Soon, what they were waiting for happened. Someone from the Team Galactic was walking casually, whistling to himself. He looked totally innocent. Looker smirked.

"Croagunk, poison sting," he whispered.

The Pokémon obeyed and projected a poisonous sting at the Team Galactic man.

"What the… ?" he said, startling. But before he could even finish his sentence, he passed out and fell on the ground.

"Good job, partner !" Looker whispered. He dragged the numb body of his target behind the trees on the side of the route. Then he proceeded to remove the man's clothes. The poison wasn't strong enough to kill him, but he would stay like that for a few hours. For more security, Looker took a rope in the truck and tied up the Team Galactic man to a tree.

Good, now he had a Team Galactic outfit, and a blue wig. Of course, most of the Team Galactic's employees didn't want to dye their hair and preferred wearing wigs. It was one of the few things Looker had learned on their secret forum.

He put on the spacesuit. It fitted almost perfectly. However, the boots were hurting him since they were a little bit too small. But he couldn't let that stop him. Now that he was disguised, like a true spy, he needed to investigate.

_"__The bringer of contentment… your target is the Pokémon statue of Eterna City.__"_ Looker thought. Who the bringer of contentment could possibly be, he had no idea. But whoever they were, they were interested in the Pokémon statue. Therefore, Looker needed to find this statue quickly.

He didn't have any difficulty finding it, though. Apparently, the ancient statue was a local curiosity, installed on a little hill at the East of the City to attract tourists. The statue was still there, so at least the Team Galactic hadn't stolen it. Good news.

"Phew, what an impressive statue !" Looker said, admiring. The statue, apparently made of bronze, represented a huge unkown Pokémon. What kind of Pokémon could it be ? And why the Team Galactic was interested in it ? He asked a passerby. "Sir, do you know which Pokémon this statue is supposed to represent ?"

"Why of course, it's Palkia ! The Pokémon of space !" the man answered. "Or… Maybe Dialga, the Pokémon of time…"

"Is it Palkia or Dialga ?" Looker asked, annoyed.

"Dialga ! No I mean… Palkia ! I'm absolutely sure that it's one of them. Or maybe both…"

"Okay… Thanks for your help…" Looker replied, wondering if the man had drunk too much.

"Well, you can read the plate if you want to know," the passerby said, before going away.

Looker searched for the plate but there was none. However, on the pedestal of the statue, there was a zone where the stone was less gray, and four holes at each corner of the zone. And there was something on the ground… what was that ? He picked it up. A screw.

"Hum… There's only one conclusion, Croagunk," Looker said, thoughtful. "Someone has removed the plate. Recently."

"Croag," the Pokémon agreed.

"But why ? '_Your target is the Pokémon statue of Eterna City_'… What if the target wasn't the statue itself but… the plate !" Yes, that was the only reasonable conclusion. The plate probably contained some information that the Team Galactic wanted to obtain.

"Let's summarize. The Team Galactic steals Pokémons. They stole a great amount of power. And now they stole a plate containing legends about Dialga or Palkia ? What are they trying to do ? None of that makes sense !"

"Croagunk !" Croagunk swore, hitting the stone pedestal of the statue with his paw.

"Don't be angry Croagunk, we'll find out everything sooner or later. Don't forget that I'm an elite of the International Police," he said. "Well, we have no choice then. Let's risk our lives and investigate directly in the Team Galactic building. Oh… I'm sorry Croagunk, you know I hate doing this, but since I'm in disguise, you should return to your pokéball…"

"Gunk…" the Pokémon complained, his eyes sad. Croagunk didn't like being in a pokéball, and Looker didn't like to force him. He considered Croagunk more like his partner than his Pokémon. But sometimes, he didn't have a choice.

"Don't give me that look ! You know what will happen if they unmask us. It won't be long, don't worry. Come on," Looker said, taking out the pokéball. Croagunk sighed but returned in the pokéball nonetheless.

Looker turned his head toward the statue. Maybe Drasna knew if it was Dialga or Palkia. Yes, she probably knew. Unfortunately, he hadn't time to call her. He checked his outfit one last time. The sleeves were a few centimeters too short, but nobody would notice it. The wig was still in place. Everything was okay. He took a deep breath and headed toward the Team Galactic building.

On the way, he caught sight of someone familiar. A boy with a red beret was entering the city. Lucas ! Of course, the young boy should be here to challenge Gardenia. He was a trainer, after all. Looker wanted to go meet him, but he was in disguise, Lucas would be scared, for sure.

While he was thinking that, Lucas was hit by someone running.

"Luuuucaaaaas !" the newcomer yelled, throwing his arms around Lucas' neck. The newcomer was a blond teenager, Looker recognized him as the boy who was in a hurry, the last time in Jubilife City. What was his name again ? Garry ? No, Barry. That's it, Barry, Lucas and Dawn's friend.

"You came to see the Pokémon statue, right ?" Barry continued happily before Lucas even had time to open his mouth. "I'll take you there !" He caught Lucas by the hand and pulled him toward the statue, almost running, and they were gone.

"What a strange child…" Looker thought. Barry seemed to always be in a hurry. Lucas on the other hand, seemed quieter. Well, he hoped Barry would stop talking long enough for Lucas to tell him to be careful about the Team Galactic.

Anyway, Looker didn't have time to lose anymore. He went straight up to the Team Galactic's building. On the front of the building was a sign.

'_Team Galactic Eterna Building_

_We want your Pokémons !_'

Well, that was quite explicit. Apparently, the Team Galactic wasn't hiding its criminal activities anymore. They probably decided to stop hiding since the Valley Windworks attack. That was bad. That meant that they were ready for action, to put their plan into operation. Looker wondered if this sign would be a proof indubitable enough for the captain of the Sinnoh police… He discreetly took a picture of it before entering the building.

The inside was crowded with Team Galactic employees. In front of the entrance was a desk. The receptionist was absentmindedly drawing circles on a notebook. He greeted Looker with a lazy 'Hi…' without even looking at him. On the left were some tables were Team Galactic employees were discussing or eating. Nobody paid attention to him. This was going to be a piece of cake !

On the right side were two staircases. One of them should be a trap, Looker thought. But which one… He tried to examine the two staircases without looking suspicious.

As he was examining the left staircase, someone went down from it.

"Hey you, you're lost ?" the man said. He was wearing the standard uniform, like Looker. He was probably not a commander. But still, that was a dangerous situation. If the answer wasn't satisfying, Looker would be unmasked !

"Oh… Hum… No ?" he said, sweating. He felt his cheeks becoming red. Damn, what a stupid answer !

"Ahaha ! Don't worry buddy, it happens to me every time too !"

"Really ?!" Looker asked, shocked. So the people working here were always getting lost ? There were only two staircase, how could it be so difficult ? He wanted to laugh, but refrained himself. This was a serious mission.

"Yea, ahah, and then, commander Jupiter always gets mad at me," the man laughed.

"Jupiter ?" Looker whispered to himself. But the other man had heard.

"Uh ? You don't know commander Jupiter ? You must be new here."

"Yes, I'm new !" Looker exclaimed, jumping on the occasion.

"Ahaha, it's okay, welcome aboard then ! Well, I guess you'll find out who commander Jupiter is soon enough. You'd better not make her angry ahaha, or she'll get pretty scary !"

"Well, thanks for the advice," he said, thoughtful. "… buddy," he added in extremis.

"Ahaha you're welcome, buddy ! Well, I gotta go now. The right staircase is… the right staircase ! Ahaha hilarious, isn't it ? I don't know why I always forget !"

"Ahaha, hilarious, indeed !" Looker said with a fake laugh. "Thank you for telling me. We won't create a better world if we get lost in the stairs, right ?" he added through inspiration.

"Yea, ahaha, you're a funny guy ! Well, bye !" The man laughed and walked out of the building. Looker let out a sigh of relief, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Thanks to is perfect acting, he had managed to get out of this tricky situation. But that had been close ! He had been lucky to come across such a moron.

Anyway, now he knew which staircase was a trap and which one was the right one. He went to the right staircase. Indeed, there was a message on a sign. '_The path you chose leads to glory_'. That was pretty obvious that this was the right staircase. How could the other guy always be wrong ?

Looker went upstairs and went through several rooms. Some people were working behind desks. All of them were wearing the Team Galactic uniform, but some of them had laboratory coats as well. This building seemed to be one of the Team Galactic's HQ. He was sure to find something useful here.

He installed himself behind a desk, after making sure nobody was looking at him suspiciously.

"Here we are," he thought. The computer was already turned on, that was very imprudent of them ! But they probably didn't think that someone could infiltrate their own building. He spent some time looking for something interesting in the files. Ah ! This should be interesting ! A list of the personnel.

This one was more precise that what he had found on the web. Four names figured at the top of the page. Mars was referred as 'commander Mars, communication manager' and Jupiter was referred as 'commander Jupiter, human resources manager'. Charon was also listed as a commander, but his title wasn't different from what Looker already knew, that is 'head scientist'. The first name of the page, the one Looker wanted to check the most, was Saturn's name. But next to his name were only these three letters, 'CEO'.

How disappointing, he had learnt nothing new… Well, at least now he was sure that Saturn was the boss of the Team Galactic that everyone in the organization considered like a living god. But something was bugging Looker. There were supposed to be four commanders and a boss in this team. If Saturn was the boss and Mars, Charon and Jupiter were commanders, then who was the fourth commander ?

He looked at the fifth name of the list. The name was 'Karubo'. He had never heard of this guy. And it wasn't a planet name, which was rather strange. Plus, he wasn't referred as a 'commander'. But since his title was 'IT manager', he must be the fourth commander Looker was looking for.

He printed the document, folded it and hid it under his outfit. Then, he searched for any other useful stuff. Most of these things were useless. Annual budget, communication strategy, administrative papers, purchase orders, etc. Wait, what ? There was something that caught his eyes on the last paper. He read it more closely. It was a purchase order for solar panels. Nothing interesting. But what caught Looker's eyes was that a check had been addressed to… Cyrus ?! What was Cyrus' name doing on a Team Galactic document ? Cyrus was working for the Team Galactic ? Ahhh, how he wanted it to be true ! But the document stated that the Team Galactic had bought solar panels from Cyrus, not that he was actually working for them. Disappointing. Anyway, Looker needed to have a conversation with Drasna. The Team Galactic was like a sect. If Cyrus got too close to them and fell in their clutches, there was a possibility that Drasna was threatened too. Looker hated Cyrus, but to protect Drasna, he wanted Cyrus to stay away from the Team Galactic.

As soon as he went out of this building, he would call her, he decided.

But Looker still hadn't found what he was looking for, an indubitable proof that the Team Galactic was stealing Pokémons. There must be a list somewhere ! A big organization like the Team Galactic, which worked like a company, they must have a record somewhere, so that they wouldn't rob the same person twice. He continued his researches, on the computer, in the drawers of the desk, and finally he found it. The list of stolen Pokémons ! A gold mine for him, and a indubitable proof for the captain of the Sinnoh police ! He couldn't believe his luck ! Out of curiosity, he read the last name on the list. Rad Rickshaw. The stolen Pokémon was a Clefairy.

With this document in hand, Looker should hurry out before someone unmask him. He would have like to find more information about the Pokémon statue and why they were interested in it, and also who was Jupiter, but the longer he stayed here, the higher the risk of being unmasked. He went downstairs, trying not to hurry too much. That would be stupid to draw the attention on him now. But as he reached the door, someone entered. Lucas ! The boy had a determined look on his face and his right hand was clenched around a pokéball. He seemed ready for battle. The boy had proven his strength at the Valley Windworks, Looker had no worries letting him investigate on his own in the building. But he decided to give him a clue.

"Hello !" he whispered in Lucas' ear. The young boy startled and almost dropped his pokéball.

"It's me ! Me !" Looker added, discreetly raising his wig to show his true appearance. Lucas sighed in relief.

"Oh inspector, it's only you… Don't scare me like that !"

"Hahaha ! I have startled you, yes ? I am, after all, an officer of the International Police. It is only natural that I am a master of disguise."

"Sure," Lucas replied, not paying attention. He was frowning and watching the other people in the room, ready to fight.

"What are you doing here, my friend ? Investigating on your own ?" Looker asked.

"I'm here to rescue some Pokémons."

"Let me guess… A Clefairy ? Rad Rickshaw's Pokémon ?" Looker said with a smile.

"Uh ? How did you know ?!" Lucas asked, truly impressed.

"Why, I am an elite inspector, don't forget that. Incidentally, you're a first-rate trainer. Of that, I'm very aware. I therefore think you will be okay, but I must warn you to be careful anyway. There seems to be a commander in this building, even though I didn't see her myself."

"It's okay, my Pokémons and I will take care of her. We've just defeated Gardenia." Lucas said, confident. It seemed that the boy shared a strong bond with his Pokémons, and that made him a good trainer. Looker at the feeling that someday, this young boy would be able to challenge Cynthia.

"Very well !" he said. "Also, a word of advice. This building, as you see it has two stairs. One of them is a trap. But the crooks of Team Galactic, they do not appear… how shall I say… smart. There should be an easy way to tell the stairs apart !" Looker wanted Lucas to sharpen his investigation senses, so he wouldn't tell him which one the right staircase was. But he gave him the clue nonetheless, because he didn't want him to end in a dangerous situation.

"Okay, thanks inspector."

"Oh, and by the way, did you tell Barry to be careful about the Team Galactic ?"

"Yes, yes, I told him."

"Good ! Then good bye my friend !"

"Bye inspector."

Looker went back to the old truck he had parked outside the city and could finally remove these painful boots ! He sighed in relief. Ahh, what a painful job, being a hero ! He removed his spacesuit and put on his usual clothes. So much comfortable ! Then he released Croagunk from his pokéball.

"Gunk !" the Pokémon exclaimed unhappily.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. But look at that, I found it ! The indubitable proof," Looker said while showing the list of stolen Pokémons to Croagunk. "With that, I can call back the Sinnoh police, and they will definitely help us. But before, I have to call Drasna."

He dialed her number and waited.

"Come on, Drasna, pick up," he thought, impatient. After a few rings, Drasna answered.

"Hello ?"

"Drasna !" Looker almost shouted, relieved to be able to join her this time.

"Looker ? Is there a problem ? Are you alright ?" she asked, her lovely voice worried.

"Yes, yes, don't worry ! I'm fine ! Everything's fine." he quickly reassured her. It was good to hear her voice. He wanted to talk a bit with her before bringing up the important matter. "I just wanted to have some news. How are you ?"

"Oh, you scared me ! Well, I'm fine, thank you. I was writing an article from the notes I took when I went to Lake Verity with Prof. Rowan."

"Really ? So it was useful after all. I'm looking forward to reading it !" Looker said eagerly.

"Ahaha, okay, if you want. But you know it's a scientific article, it's quite boring !"

"I don't care, I'll read it anyway since it's you who writes it."

"Well, thanks, that's really nice of you," she said, and Looker could imagine her smile. He blushed.

"So… Apart from that, what's new ?" he said awkwardly.

"Oh nothing much, but I'm really considering going to live with Cyrus in Sunyshore City."

"Don't !" he yelled, feeling his heart miss a beat. Oh no, Drasna, no ! If she moved with him, it would really become official.

"Uh ?"

"I mean… Are you really sure about that ? Don't you have a lot of memories in this house ? It was your grandparents' house, we spend every summer there when we were children, don't you remember ?"

"Oh of course I remember… But I don't plan on selling it. I'll just move with Cyrus, but I'll keep the house so we can use whenever we want."

"Oh, okay…" Looker said. How could he dissuade her to move with Cyrus ? "But, didn't you say that Celestic Town was the perfect place for your studies of legendary Pokémons ?"

"Well yes, it's true, but I talked with Lance, the champion of the Indigo League. Cynthia told him about me, so he tried to convince me to become a champion. I think I should give it a try, so I won't have much time to continue my studies for the moment."

"Well, that's… cool, I guess," Looker answered. "You should definitively become a champion ! I wonder what Lance has said to convince you…"

"Who knows ?" she replied mysteriously and Looker laughed.

"Anyway, actually I'm calling you for a specific reason. May I ask you a question ?" he said.

"Yes, of course."

"Is Cyrus still working at the Valley Windworks ?" he tried to sound casual, even if he already knew the answer.

"Oh no, didn't I tell you ? He left a few weeks ago. Now he works as an engineer for different companies."

"Really ? Interesting…" So the worker at the Valley Windwords had told him the truth. And if Cyrus worked as a freelance engineer, it wasn't suspicious that he had worked for the Team Galactic. Not suspicious, but still dangerous.

"Drasna, there's something I need to tell you. The Team Galactic, they're actually a criminal organization ! They steal Pokémons, and they recently attacked the Valley Windworks."

"Oh my ! That's awful ! But you're investigating on them right now, aren't you ? Please be careful !" Drasna was worrying about him, that was so cute !

"Don't worry for me Drasna, I'm a tough guy," he said, showing off. "I'm an elite of the International Police. But that's not what I called you for. Today I was infiltrating the Team Galactic building, and I found a purchase order and a check with Cyrus' name !"

"Well that's possible, since he works for many companies," she answered with a more serious voice, almost accusing. "Don't say that you are suspecting him ! He's a lovely man, he wouldn't hurt a Butterfree !"

"No no, I don't suspect him ! But you need to know one thing. The Team Galactic is like a sect ! They're dangerous. And if Cyrus becomes too close to them, he might fall in their clutches. And if he does, you would be at risk too ! You see, I just want to protect you !"

"I'm sure it's nothing. He just worked with them once, he won't get too close to them. I'll talk to him, alright ?"

"Well, alright. But be careful."

"I will. And be careful too, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Nah, don't worry. I'll have the help of the local police, nothing will happen to me."

"You promise ?"

"I promise," he answered.

After telling her good bye, he untied the Team Galactic man whose clothes he had borrowed. The man was still unconscious. He redressed him with the spacesuit and put the wig back on his head. Then he drove back to Jubilife City to return to his small hotel room. That had been a tiring mission. After such a day, he could allow himself to rest a little. He lied down on the sofa and decided to take a nap.

Before he fell asleep, his conversation with Drasna came back in his mind. She was actually worried about him getting hurt. How cute. But what would happen if he got hurt ?

"Oh my ! What an awful wound !" Drasna would say, her hands on her cheeks in a horrified expression.

"Just a scratch, ma'am," Looker would say, hiding his suffering. Suddenly, Drasna would be dressed like a nurse. A sexy nurse with big dragon fangs around her neck. She would examine his wound, her delicate fingers lightly brushing his skin.

"Let me look at that. My goodness, such a wound should have killed any other man. But you inspector, you're so strong, so brave."

"It doesn't hurt at all, ma'am. I've seen worse."

"What a tough man !" she would say, bitting her lower lip. "It's a man like you that I need, not this sissy Cyrus."

And Drasna would climb on his lap and begin kissing him languorously, and Looker fell asleep, continuing his fantasies in his dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Looker really was in a fix… He had gone directly to the office of the Sinnoh police's captain, showing his indubitable evidences : the picture of the sign in front of the Team Galactic building and the list of stolen Pokémons. But even with these proofs, the stubborn captain hadn't wanted to start an investigation. The sign, in his opinion, only meant that the Team Galactic needed Pokémons for their research and that they wanted people to voluntarily lend their Pokémons to the organization, not that they wanted to steal them. And the list, he had said, wasn't a list of stolen Pokémons but only a list of Pokémons in the possession of the Team Galactic.

However hard Looker tried to argue, it hadn't changed anything. The Sinnoh police wouldn't act against the Team Galactic, and nothing he could say would change that. Looker was a member of the International Police, so he didn't have to obey the captain of the Sinnoh police, but he didn't have any power over the local police.

He had called his boss to ask for reinforcements but the International Police didn't have a strikeforce. They usually relied on local polices for this kind of action. The only special operations unit that belonged to the International Police was already deployed in Johto and didn't seem to be able to come back soon. Apparently, the Team Rocket was rebuilding itself in Johto. The Team Rocket was powerful and far more dangerous than the Team Galactic, or so it seemed, so all the means of the International Police were focused on Johto.

As a result, Looker was alone here, in Sinnoh, to deal with the Team Galactic. The situation couldn't be worse. One mistake and it would mean death, for him and for Croagunk. So he tried to keep a low profile, to investigate discreetly, using his network of informants, searching information on the Team Galactic secret forum and occasionally going in disreputable bars to catch some snatches of conversation between Team Galactic members. He also changed place often, not staying to long in the same hotel or the same town.

These days, he was in Veilstone City. The town was well known for its huge department store, its Game Corner, and of course the Veilstone Gym. Maylene, the Veilstone gym leader, was the youngest gym leader in the Sinnoh region. Though Looker was quite impressed that she became a gym leader at such a young age, he hadn't come in Veilstone City to defeat her. Indeed, Veilstone City was also the location of the Team Galactic's main HQ, a huge complex with a big dome at the center and satellite dishes pointed at the sky. From the window of his hotel room, Looker was constantly spying the entrance of the building. He had to find a way in, but how ?

Lost in his thought, he startled when his pokégear rang.

"Inspector Looker," he answered the phone.

"Looker ? It's Cynthia," a woman voice said. She seemed worried. "Where are you right now ?"

"In Veilstone City."

"Oh thanks goodness !" she sighed, apparently relieved. "Dawn is in Veilstone City too, she's in trouble. She called me but I'm in the middle of a meeting with the elite four. I can come if it's really necessary, but if you could help her that'd be great !"

"Of course, I'll help her," Looker answered. "What's the problem ?"

"Apparently, she was attacked by people of the Team Galactic. They stole her Pokédex."

"What ? Why would they need a Pokédex ?" he asked, incredulous.

"I don't know, but they also tried to steal Prof. Rowan's research. The Pokédex is part of his project, it shouldn't be in their hands."

"I see… Dawn is in Veilstone City you say ? I will help her, don't worry."

"Yes, she was in front of the gym when she called me, I hope you'll find her there. Thank you so much !"

As soon as he hanged up the phone, Looker was running outside, followed by Croagunk.

"Damn, I hope she won't be reckless and wait for me before acting…" he thought.

But when he arrived in front of the gym, there was nobody. He sighed. Where was she ? She wasn't imprudent enough to throw herself in a battle alone, was she ? She couldn't be stupid enough to ran inside the Team Galactic HQ, could she ?! She seemed like a reasonable girl, but she was Cynthia's girlfriend after all, Looker wouldn't be surprised if she thought she could handle this alone.

He didn't want to ruin these days surveillance work by bursting into the Team Galactic HQ totally unprotected, but he had no choice. Damn girl, couldn't she just wait for help ? He ran in the direction of the HQ. But when he was near the Pokémon center, Croagunk stopped him, pulling the corner of his trench coat.

"What is it, have you seen her ?!" Looker asked, impatient.

"Gunk !" the Pokémon exclaimed, pointing his paw at something. There was something on the ground, in the opposite direction. Looker came closer and picked it.

"It's a pompom from Dawn's boots, good job Croagunk !" he patted the Pokémon's head. "Then she went this way !"

He and Croagunk ran in the direction indicated by the pompom. It was still early and the streets were almost empty, so at least he didn't have to make his way through the crowd. When he was near the department store, he heard Pokémon barks and cries. Dawn was probably fighting the Team Galactic members who stole her Pokédex. The poor girl had no chance to win on her own ! That was bad, he had to hurry !

He ran around the department store and saw them, in front of the Galactic warehouse.

"Have no fear, I have come running !" he said, breathing quickly, but the Team Galactic members were already gone. The two kids stared at him, surprised. Dawn seemed fine, and she had her Pokédex in the hand. The other kid was…

"Lucas ? I should have known… I heard a fight. It turns out, of course, to be you."

"Oh, it's that funny man from Jubilife ! What are you doing here inspector ?" Dawn asked, slightly annoyed.

"You insult me to my face ? How very uncouth of you ! I am here because Cynthia called me, telling you were in trouble and asking for my help. We were damn worried about you, young girl !" Looker answered, offended.

"I'm terribly sorry," Dawn said, her voice apologetic. "The Team Galactic took my Pokédex, so I was very irritated… I just blurted it out…"

"Fine… I see everything is alright, you took your Pokédex back. You were lucky to find Lucas, but next time wait for me or Cynthia ! Am I clear ?"

"Yes sir," she said, pouting. "I should be going now, I have to call Cynthia to reassure her. Thank you again Lucas, and thanks inspector, sorry for causing trouble. Be wary of the Team Galactic." She waved at Lucas and went away. When she was gone, Looker looked at Lucas. The young boy was healing one of his Pokémons. He had a serious look on his face.

"Sorry inspector, we should have waited for you. But Dawn came to me crying, and I thought it would be easier to fight the thieves before they went back to their headquarters."

"It is of no matter," Looker sighed. "Of more interest is the criminal behavior of the Team Galactic. They attempted to steal the belonging of a child ? The scale of their criminality, it seems rather minuscule… But don't be fooled. They must have a reason to want so badly Prof. Rowan's work. Anyway, their warehouse needs investigation. Come with me, and we'll take a look !"

Lucas followed him inside. The warehouse was crowded with boxes and storage units. There seemed to be nothing interesting here. A large steel door lead to another room.

"Hmm… A key is necessary for us to go on…" Looker said, examining the door. "Damn ! For the time being, we cannot give chase to those who ran away."

"Croagunk !" Croagunk cried, from behind a storage unit.

"What did you found ? The key ?" Looker asked with hope. "Ah, it's only a hidden machine… It is the hidden move Fly. Lucas, this, you should be keeping. It will not do to leave this item here to be used by the Team Galactic." He gave the HM to Lucas.

"Thanks," the boy said. "Inspector, there are some things I need to tell you. The guys that Dawn and I fought said that what used to be in this warehouse was already in Pastoria City."

"Pastoria City… Well, thanks for this information. Is there anything else ?"

"Yes. When I was in Mount Coronet, I encountered a member of the Team Galactic. We didn't fight, he just talked nonsense about creating a new universe."

"Ok. And why do you think it's important ?" Looker was thoughtful. He couldn't see where Lucas was headed to.

"Well, it's the second time I meet him. He doesn't wear the standard uniform, so I thought he may be a commander or something."

"Ah ! That's interesting ! Did you hear his name ?!"

"Yes !" Ahhh, finally ! The investigation was finally making progress ! "… But I forgot…"

"What ?! Are you serious !" Looker ask frantically. "Try to remember, that's very important ! Very, very important, Lucas !" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry… He told me his name the first time I met him, but at that time I knew nothing about the Team Galactic, I didn't know it would become important…"

"I see…" Looker was disappointed. But he couldn't blame Lucas, he was just a kid after all… "Do you at least remember something about him ?"

"Well, he wasn't Charon, I would have recognized him. And he had blue hair."

"Hmm… Obviously it was Saturn."

"Saturn ?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, the CEO of the Team Galactic. He has blue hair. I had difficulties believing he was the boss of the Team Galactic, but I keep finding more and more evidences proving it. There's no place for doubt anymore."

Looker had thought that Saturn was hiding safely somewhere, giving orders to the commanders from the distance, but Lucas had already met him twice… Looker didn't know what to think of this. If Saturn was the kind of boss to go in the field with his subordinates, it could be dangerous. If Looker encountered him by chance, he wouldn't be able to arrest him without the help of the local police, and Saturn would know his face and reinforce the security of his buildings. He would have to be extra careful from now on.

"Well, thank you for telling me that. It's crucial for my investigation. More than you think. But what concerns me right now is what they have transported to Pastoria City. What they are up to, I don't know yet, but I have a bad feeling about it."

"I'll call you if I learn anything new."

"Good. But stay on your guards and don't put yourself into trouble. I trust you." Looker said seriously. Lucas nodded, his face determined. Looker smiled. He was really growing fond of the young trainer. Maybe he could convince him to enter the International Police when he was older ? Maybe when all this was over.

"So, my young friend, I guess you will go to the gym now, won't you ? Maylene is a strong leader, if the rumors are true, I bet it would be a real challenge to defeat her, even for you."

"Already done !" Lucas smiled proudly, showing his Cobble Badge. "It wasn't easy, indeed, but both she and I enjoyed the battle. That was a good training for my Pokémons."

"Oh, impressive !" Lucas kept surprising him. "How many badges do you have then ?"

"With this one, four." He said, putting the badge back in his badge case.

"Already half of them. You're closer to the League than ever. I know the champion of Sinnoh, it won't be a piece of cake to win, believe me !"

"I'll do my best ! With Torterra at my side, I'm sure we can go far."

"Ahaha, maybe I'm looking at the next champion ? In any case, I wish it for you. Anyway, I have a lot of work to do. Good bye for now, Lucas !"

"Good bye inspector !"

"Let's go, Croagunk, Pastoria City awaits us !" Looker exclaimed, and went out of the warehouse, followed by his partner, ready for a new adventure.


End file.
